A One D story
by nialllove
Summary: Kyla is a normal 15 year old girl at the mall when she runs into none other than, Niall Horan of One Direction. She helps him out and returning the favor, he and his band hang out with her for a day. Niall is quite fond of her considering she doesn't scream in his face like most fans and gives her his number. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hello everyone! This is my first fanfic so sorry if it is a bit rusty. There may be punctuation/spelling/grammar errors so please bear with me . I DO NOT own one direction ( quite obvious ) please review! I would love to hear what you think and how I can maybe improve. With that being said, read on! Hope you enjoy (: **

**Chapter One**

*Kyla's POV*

"MOM I'M GOING OUT TO THE MALL IS THAT ALRIGHT?" I shouted to my mom in the kitchen. "SURE KY JUST DON'T BE OUT TOO LATE" she replied. I pulled on some dark wash skinny jeans, a green shirt and a blue plain zip up jacket. I left my long dark brown hair plain like I always do and grabbed my white Jansport backpack (I'm a simple girl and I hate using purses). I slipped my black converse on, yelled "BYE" and headed out to the bus stop. It was summer, and all my friends were either at the beach or on trips with their families so I was a loner for the day.

My bus came and as usual it was crowded with tourists. I managed to get on and a little under an hour later, I was at Ala Moana **(A/N Ala Moana is a shopping center in Hawaii which explains the many tourists). **First place I go to like always, is starbucks to get my Mocha Coconut Frap. After waiting for quite a long time I walked out with my drink and headed towards Barnes and Nobles **(A/N a book store) **when I heard faint screaming. I looked around trying to find the source when BOOM a mob of girls were running after someone. As they got closer I noticed who it was.

It was Niall Horan. The cute blonde from the band One Direction. Since when are One Direction here? I noticed he had a quite scared look on his face and remembered hearing somewhere that he was claustrophobic and didn't like screaming fans. Feeling the need to help, I ran in front of the mob and around the corner. I waited and right when Niall came, I grabbed him and covered his mouth. The mob went straight past us and disappeared running to where they think he went. I looked at him and uncovered his mouth. "sorry about that! You looked like you were in trouble there" I said taking a sip of my drink. "no that's totally fine, you actually saved me" he replied panting in the most cutest Irish accent I have ever heard. Be calm Kyla be calm. "how come you're alone? Where's the rest of the boys?" I asked him "that's the problem actually… I lost them" he replied as if this isn't the first time it happened. "well this _is_ the worlds biggest open air mall. Maybe I can help you find the rest" I smiled and continued "although you should probably wear a disguise" I reached into my backpack and pulled out my sunglasses and a hat and handed it over to him "this isn't the best disguise but its better than nothing". He put them on and smiled "thanks a lot, my name is Niall and you?" "Kyla" I replied smiling back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

We headed out of our hiding place and went to the closest clothing store. Which happened to be Hot Topic. We went in and got him a black hoodie to cover his clothes and hair so he would be less recognizable.

"so, where are the rest?" I asked him as we were exiting the shop

"well… I don't really know" he replied sheepishly.

"hold on" I said and grabbed my phone out of my pocket "if anything, the others will most likely tweet where they are" I checked my twitter and sure enough Harry had said something

**Harry_Styles **hey everyone! We are doing a surprise signing at the main center stage. Come join! Btw… anyone seen ** NiallOfficial**?

I laughed and showed Niall the tweet, he blushed and we headed toward center stage. I could tell Niall was kind of paranoid and scared there might be another mob but I stayed next to him pretending to be his girlfriend and not much people seemed to notice us.

When we got there we sneaked backstage and I nearly fainted when I saw Louis, Harry, Zayn and Liam. At first they looked confused but Niall took off his disguise and the boys coming into realization, attacked him

"WHERE WERE YOU!" Louis shouted

"did you see my tweet" Harry asked cheekily.

They were shouting at each other when Liam noticed me

"now who is this?" he asked in his adorable accent.

Niall gestured towards me "this is Kyla, she saved me from screaming fans" he said shuddering "don't get me wrong" he continued "I love the fans I just get scared when they start screaming and chasing me"

I nodded understandingly. Harry smiled at me and winked "well we should thank her shouldn't we boys?" they all agreed and gave me kisses on either cheek.

Oh gosh they smelled so _good._ I was in heaven but I remembered they were human too. Don't freak out Kyla. None of the less I still turned the shade of a very ripe tomato. I heard a door open and someone told them that it was time to get out and do the signing.

"hey, want to hang out with us after the signing?" Niall asked hopefully.

"of course!" I replied a bit too excited "I mean.. yeah sure. I don't have anything planned" they all laughed and smiled. Gosh they are just too cute.

**A/N hey everyone! Hope you like it so far! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

As they were doing the signing I went over to Barnes and Nobles, the place I originally was supposed to go to. My drink was done by now so I headed towards the trash to throw it away. As being myself I was hungry again so I grabbed a soft pretzel on my way to the book store.

I walked around the store to see if there was anything new. Read that, read that. There wasn't much books I haven't read already (I'm quite the bookworm). I went over to the art side and looked over the books admiring the different techniques and styles. Art really interested me. I liked to draw and had a sketch book at home that I sketched in every so often.

Time flew by quite quick and the signing was done. I headed back to center stage excited. I'll get to hang out with One Direction! Ahhhhhhh!

I met up with Niall and the rest backstage again. There was still quite a lot of people so we had to go through a huge mob of screaming girls (and the occasional boy) in order to get to the car.

"so, anywhere you want to go specifically?" Liam asked me as we sat down and got ready to go.

"oh anywhere is fine" I replied. Gosh I would go anywhere if it meant being able to have them there too.

"I say we should head over to the beach!" Harry said sounding excited. It was noon so the weather would be perfect. I told the driver to go to North Shore and we headed over excitedly.

As soon as we arrived, Louis and Harry jumped out of the car and ran into the sand heading straight for the water. Luckily there wasn't much people around and for the people who were there, they seemed more interested in the waves. I laughed as Louis jumped onto Zayn getting him wet. Liam and Niall soon joined after and I sat down on the sand watching them. They were so cute! Jumping around and playing as if they were five year olds. Boy you can never be bored with them. I went to reach over for the book I had bought earlier when Niall splashed me.

"Niall!" I said shouting at him. He smirked and ran away. "I am so going to get you!" I said running after him. I ended up getting fully wet and into the water with the rest of them. Strange, I usually hate swimming at the beach but with them, it was so much fun!

"that was great!" said Louis. We all agreed as we dried off with some towels we bought at a tourist shop. Niall turned to me

"it was really fun hanging out with you" he said smiling.

"oh gosh, I should be saying that to you!"

"hey, we're gonna be here for around two weeks. Mind showing us around to all the local places?" he asked looking at me

"sure! I would love to" I replied smiling back. I can't believe this is happening! He handed me his number and I gave him mine. When the others saw what we were doing they all ended up giving me their numbers. I was so happy words couldn't even explain it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I woke up the next day. Remembering yesterday I pinched and slapped myself wondering if it all really happened. I looked over to my phone and sure enough, I had all five members phone numbers! I squealed and jumped around a bit. I wish I could tell someone, but my best friends were all in different countries at the moment and I didn't really know if I could trust some of my other friends to keep a secret as big as this one so I kept it to myself.

I was eating chocolate pancakes when my phone buzzed. I looked at the text and nearly choked on my food.

**Niall: **hey Kyla! Watcha up to? If you're free today wanna meet us around 12?

NIALL HAD TEXTED ME! Stay calm stay calm. My mom had given me a 'what is wrong with you' look. I grinned at her to show everything was alright and texted Niall back

*Niall's POV*

My phone buzzed and I eagerly picked it up

**Kyla: **hey! I'm just eating right now. I am totally free right now (: pick me up around 12:30ish?

I smiled and texted her back

**Me: **sounds great see you at 12:30ish (;

I hit send without thinking. Oh gosh, was that too soon? Will she think I'm weird? My phone buzzed again

**Kyla: **k (;

Good, it didn't seem like she minded. I grinned. I liked her, she was one of the first to be totally calm around us. She treated us like normal people. I couldn't wait till twelve.

*Kyla's POV*

What should I wear? I darted to my closet. Man, this is the first time I'm actually freaking out about my outfit. I decided to wear tan skinny pants, a red shirt that had a big smiley face in the middle and my backpack I wore before. I settled on my black converse I had worn last time too. Nothing over the top, simple. Just how I liked it. I left my hair plain and instead of my contacts, I wore my glasses. Niall will get to see another side of me I thought and smiled.

"MOM I'M HEADING OUT TO MEET UP WITH FRIENDS"

"WHICH FRIENDS? I THOUGHT THEY HAD ALL WENT ON TRIPS" she yelled back

"HOLD ON LEMME SHOW YOU" I walked over to the living room and explained to her about One Direction and our meeting. She gaped at me after I was done

"you met them?" she asked

"yeah" I replied smiling. "amazing honey! And yes you can go out with these boys. They're quite the eye candy" she said grinning.

"oh gosh mom!" I laughed and went to the door.

"bye see you in a few hours!" I waved

"be good Ky!".

**A/N finally got a Niall point of view stuck in there (: hope you like it so far, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

I waited outside my house until I saw a familiar black car. I said hello to the driver and went in. Wait a second… how come Niall is the only one in here?

"hey Kyla! Nice glasses" he greeted me smiling

"hey Niall! Where are the rest of the boys?" I asked him.

"oh, Louis is out with his girlfriend Eleanor. Zayn, Liam, and Harry decided to go sightseeing and rented a trolley. So its just me today" he replied grinning "hope you're not too upset"

"no no! its fine" I assured him. No this is not fine! I'm alone with Niall?

We drove out to China Town because the chances of people mobbing him were small and I wanted to show him the different types of food I love to eat there. When I told him he sounded quite enthusiastic to go. Since it was quite far we talked a lot

"I think we should get to know each other better" he said turning to me

"that sounds like an excellent plan" I replied grinning

"you start"

"well… I'll say basic things first. My full name is Kyla Baker, I'm 15 going to be a sophmore pretty soon" I stopped, not knowing what to say. He waved his hand signaling me to continue

"um.. Well I lived here in Hawaii all my life. I like reading and drawing" oh gosh I must sound boring "hah, I don't really know what to say. You go now"

"my name is Niall Horan, 16, gonna be a junior in a couple of weeks **(A/N One Direction are younger in this story but are still famous as they are in real life). **I'm from Mullingar Ireland, and I like music" It was funny how he didn't even need to tell me this since I have read it all in magazines or heard it in school. We continued spouting out facts about ourselves and soon arrived in China Town.

First place I took him was a small shop inside the market that sold bubble tea **(A/N for those who may not know, bubble tea is basically a smoothie with tapioca jelly pearls. They taste amazing (: )**. I ordered taro and had Niall order mango (the two best flavors in my opinion), he really liked it. Next place I took him was Nam Phong. Nam Phong is a shop that sells char siu, shoyu chicken, crispy pork, etc. He really liked all of them. After that, I look him to a dim sum place across the street. **(A/N dim sum are small bite-sized or individual portions of food traditionally served in small steamer baskets or on small plates ) **he liked the different Chinese food but he struggled with the chopsticks so we had to get him a fork instead. Lastly, I brought him to a Look Fun shop. **(A/N Look Fun is a flat noodle that can be eaten with either meat or vegetables. Mostly eaten with shoyu/char siu sauce).** We had eaten a lot so we walked to the Honolulu State Library in order to walk off what we had eaten.

I went through the big library having my hands move across the books bindings as we went shelf to shelf. Niall wasn't a really big reader like I was so he grabbed a magazine to look through as we walked around the giant library. It was nice and quiet and Niall looked like he liked the peacefulness. It seemed that celebrities couldn't have much quiet time in public with all the screaming fans. I grabbed a book and we headed out to the outdoor reading area. We laid down on the grass watching the clouds pass by when Niall sat up and looked at me.

"what's wrong?" I asked sitting up

"nothing.. Its just.. I really like hanging out with you" he said smiling. I blushed

"same here"

"you know… you're one of the first girls I hung out with that didn't scream in my face"

"well, I heard you don't like that so I'm suppressing my urge to fangirl" I said jokingly.

He moved in closer. Wait. What is he doing?

"I find you interesting.. I can't stop thinking of you. I think I like you. No. I know I like you" he said blushing. No way, this is not happening!

"but, I'm just a normal girl." I said rushing my words "You're a big superstar wanted by millions of girls why would y-"

my words were cut off by his lips coming into contact with mine. My eyes widened. HE'S KISSING ME. Before I could react a bright flash went off. Niall let go of me and turned around. Someone with a camera had taken a photo of us.

"seriously? Right now?" Niall mumbled under his breath. He grabbed my hand and ran inside the library.

He took out his cell phone "hey, can you pick us up now?" he whispered into his phone.

"I am so sorry about that Kyla, I didn't know they had followed us" he said turning to me. He looked really frustrated.

"no its fine" I assured him.

"none of the less, I did mean it when I said I liked you" he continued. I remembered the kiss and blushed a deep red. "you don't have to answer me right now but please think about it?" he asked looking me in the eye his cheeks blushing slightly.

I nodded and smiled. Our driver interrupted us then and took us to the car. The ride home was slightly awkward (mostly from me considering I wasn't asked out much). When we arrived at my house Niall hugged me and said good bye. I waved and hurried into my house. My heart was beating so fast I felt like it was going to burst.

**A/N quite a long chapter! And sorry for all the author notes I squeezed into there! Please review!**


	6. authors note very important

Hey guys! So I moved my story over to onedirectionfanfiction . com because the fan fiction. net rules stated that I cannot show stories with real life characters and also I thought it would be better over there. Hope you are ok with that, and if you want to read it, please do so!

My pen name is : hiyaitskay

Just type that into the search bar and my story should come up. It is titled 'ordinary girl, ordinary life, until…' I will continue my story on there (:


End file.
